


Yuuri is the epithet of body positivity

by AdaVila



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Fluff, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Past Relationship(s), Supportive Victor Nikiforov, VictUuri, Victuuri Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 16:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaVila/pseuds/AdaVila
Summary: It seems that Yuuri always keeps it at the back of his mind thatViktorcalled him piggy and that’s the thing that burns him from the inside out most and it just kills Viktor.*Don't worry, this is like the ode to body positivity? I don't even know, I kinda tried? Read if you need to realise you're the most beautiful fucking thing ever? I dunno?*





	Yuuri is the epithet of body positivity

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to post the next chapter for the series today but Highfunctioningbookaholic and I are both literally busy messes? I'm sorry? Please take this headcanon (???) that my mind birthed after not sleeping the whole night. I hope you like it. I wrote another one. Maybe I'll post it sometime if I'm behind schedule again? I dunno, it's INCREDIBLE depressed Viktor Nikiforov zone. Are you ready for that stuff?

Yuuri is the epithet of body positivity. He’s comfortable and content with what his body is like. He’s fat and he loves it. And yes, fat. He cringes when people tell him he’s getting ‘bigger’ or ‘fuller’ (or any other word they think is polite) during the off seasons and tells them he’s fat and that it’s okay because ‘fat’ is just a word and it doesn’t mean he’s unworthy or ugly.

His mum has always been fat, as long as he can remember, and she’s never been anything other than soft and gentle and comforting at its finest and he’s just glad he can be that too. He knows he has to be fit for skating, has to be pure, hard muscle otherwise his body won’t be able to stand it and yes, he loves his own body in all shapes and forms but his most favourite is when he’s just _soft_.

But sometimes, some random morning or after practice or even at a place as seemingly random as the grocery store Yuuri hates mirror. Sometimes this includes _all_ reflective surfaces. They are to be avoided at all costs.  Viktor sees it. Instantly. He senses the ugly feelings in his Yuuri’s heart from halfway across the planet if they’re separated and he just _says everything_ he’s thinking.

He’d apologise for being lost in translation that first time in Japan about million times because it seems that Yuuri always keeps it at the back of his mind that _Viktor_ called him piggy and that’s the thing that burns him from the inside out most and it just kills Viktor because ‘baby, it’s a cute nickname in Russian, I am SO, SO sorry I love you, _all_ of you, always’. Because he does, he honestly, pure heartedly _loves_ all of Yuuri but Yuuri’s anxiety doesn’t let him believe it sometimes.

When Yuuri feels good, which, since Viktor, is like 98% of the time, he believes it. Because Viktor’s compliments never seem forced. They never even really seem like compliments. It’s most of the time just Viktor thinking out loud without realising it and making Yuuri tear up because Yuuri never thought he would have Viktor Nikiforov wrapped around his waist in _their_ shared apartment, head resting against the squishy softness of Yuuri’s belly, dropping praise after praise about how beautiful he thinks Yuuri is.

When Yuuri once drunkenly tells Chris, Phichit and Ada how much he adores what Viktor does for him and how he must be doing that to keep Yuuri positive Ada and Chris exchange knowing glances. They know what kind of boys Viktor took home when he thought he’d feel better if he had another person in his bed to keep it warm.

Chris calls it a kink. Something that probably just developed when Viktor’s sexual desires mixed with his pure open-mindedness. Then tells Phichit about it, they laugh and Yuuri hears, and he’s not against it, really. If it’s a kink, so be it, it doesn’t make him think Viktor would love him any less if there was never again a soft belly to squish.

But Ada knows. Chris probably does too but at that time she’s the only one with a brain not clouded by alcohol. Maybe it was a kink, maybe a long time ago, when he wanted to find someone who’d comfort him, but not anymore. Because nothing related to Yuuri Katsuki makes Viktor Nikiforov experience feelings he’s experienced before.

But honestly, Viktor doesn’t care if Yuuri’s the fattest person in Russia or the thinnest. He cares about Yuuri being healthy because Yuuri’s the home Viktor’s been dying to find for SO long. And yes, he likes when Yuuri’s fatter because it’s physically comfortable, he’s soft and there’s, literally, more to love but most of all Viktor loves it because it’s an indicator of Yuuri being comfortable, content and healthy.

And Viktor doesn’t have to say it for himself or the people close to him to know that if a healthy Yuuri meant him looking like he’s only skin and bones it’d make Viktor happy too. Because it’s Yuuri and yes, he wouldn’t be as physically soft but it wouldn’t matter because it wouldn’t change who Yuuri is and after all, it’s not Yuuri’s _body_ he fell in love with and went after.

**Author's Note:**

> Ya, I don't know, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Leave comments and kudos? Pls?  
> Thank you and I love y'all, remember that the right person will love you no matter what shape or size you are. <3 <3


End file.
